


A Superhero's Day Off

by MadameCristal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Barry goes to Starling City, F/M, Pre-Slash, Superhero day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Seriously, Barry, you look like you could really use a best friend. Which I can totally be. So operation escape life is a go. Step one: breakfast. There’s a diner that Oliver and Diggle go to a lot, we can start there. Come on. I’ll drive,” she tells him, grabbing her keys. He trails after her, already feeling much better about his life.</em>
</p>
<p>Or the one where Barry and Felicity take a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Superhero's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing in this fandom. The Barry/Thea was an accident, I swear. But I liked how it turned out, so I let it happen. 
> 
> Mostly, I just wanted Barry and Felicity to take a day off and be best friends. 
> 
> Also, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

Ronnie is alive. Iris is living with Eddie. And he’s crashed and burned _again_ with Linda. So he does what any sane man would do in his position; he runs. Technically, he’s only running because it’s faster than the train, he tells himself. He’s just going for a little vacation to visit a friend. He’s not ashamed, embarrassed, or pathetically lonely. He repeats this like a mantra the whole way to her apartment. 

He knocks on her door at 7 am. Maybe it’s a little early, but he got coffee first. That has to count for something. She answers in pajamas, hair a mess, blinking a lot. Yup, it was definitely too early. He holds the coffee out like a peace offering.

“Barry?” she asks, taking the coffee from him. “Is there a problem? What’s going on?” Her eyes widen in concern as she moves aside to let him in her apartment. He shakes head, sighs, and slumps down on her couch.

“The problem is I’m terrible with women. Like so horrible that I had to leave the city,” he moans, putting his head in his hands. Felicity sits down on the couch next to him and pats his back.

“I’m not sure that’s actually true, Barry. But how about I take the day off and we can do something fun? We can talk about your women troubles or ignore them. Up to you, but I happen to be a big fan of ignoring my man troubles,” she says, going to her bedroom. Presumably to change and call in for the day. He smiles. He knew he could count on Felicity.

He stares when she comes back out. She’s wearing skinny jeans, black Converse, and an olive colored fitted Henley with her hair down in soft waves. Her outfit actually matches his, except his Henley is red, but it’s a very un-Felicity style. He must stare too long because she clears her throat loudly.

“Barry? Hello? Why are you staring at me? Does this look ridiculous? Because we’re kind of on a mission to escape life today, right? Soooo I thought no heels, skirts, or slicked back professional ponytails...” she trails off. He can’t help it. He’s still staring.

“I love you,” he says without thinking. Her face goes red as he realizes what he just said. “Uh oops. I just meant, you’re the actual greatest. I just show up at your door, far too early, by the way. And in minutes, you’re dressed to escape life with me. I mean, I think you might be my best friend, and I love you,” he explains quickly. At that she smiles. 

“Well of course. I can’t believe you thought anything different would happen. Seriously, Barry, you look like you could really use a best friend. Which I can totally be. So operation escape life is a go. Step one: breakfast. There’s a diner that Oliver and Diggle go to a lot, we can start there. Come on. I’ll drive,” she tells him, grabbing her keys. He trails after her, already feeling much better about his life. 

***

He’s halfway through his hash browns when Diggle walks in. He sees Barry from the door, waves, and comes over. It’s not till he’s actually next to the table that he realizes that Felicity is there too. Barry suspects it’s the outfit. Diggle takes this is stride though because _it’s Diggle_.

“Hey Barry, Felicity. What are you doing here? In Starling City, that is. Something big going on?” he asks, genuinely curious. Barry shakes his head.

“Nope. Just visiting Felicity. It’s a min-vacation of sorts,” he tells the other man. Diggle nods at this.

“Well you two have fun. I promise not to let Oliver call unless it’s something really important,” Diggle says as he heads to the counter to get his coffee and breakfast to-go. Barry finishes his breakfast at the same time as Felicity, even though his had been much bigger.

“Alright boss-lady, what’s step two?” he asks, paying for the check as the waitress comes around. Felicity rolls her eyes but lets him.

“Step two is something fun. Which, okay, I don’t have that much experience in lately. But let’s go to the Starling City Aquarium. That could be fun!” she says, getting up and heading out of the dinner. Barry follows her. Besides, fish can be totally cool. 

***

It’s past noon when they finish at the aquarium. Which was actually a really good time and perfect for avoiding his troubles.

They’re at a pizza shop near the water when Barry gets the feeling their being watched. He scouts the area with his eyes before excusing himself to go to the restroom while they wait for their pizza, which is when he actually does a quick sweep of the surrounding area. It’s very handy being the fastest man alive. Or second really, if he thinks about the Reverse Flash. Which he’s definitely not doing, because that would ruin this day. 

He sits back down across from Felicity just as the pizza arrives. It’s warm and gooey with extra cheese, just the way Felicity likes her pizza. He smiles and takes a large slice.

“So, there are two guys basically following you. No need to be concerned, I already checked on the situation. One of them is Oliver, probably checking that I’m really not her to rope you into some dangerous situation. The other is some tall brunette dude, strongly resembles Ray Palmer of Palmer Technologies. Care to explain that one, Felicity?” he asks, snagging another slice of warm pizza. Felicity rolls her eyes.

“Nope. I would most definitely prefer to ignore both of those observations and eat pizza with my friend. Can we do that?” she asks, nibbling on her pizza and looking at Barry. 

“Well, we can, for now. Because we have a hot pizza here and bowling left to do. But later, when we try out this special mixture that Caitlin made to get me drunk, we’re definitely talking about it. Deal?” he says to her. She nods and pulls her phone out, to tell the men watching to take a hike he assumes. 

“Okay. Let’s eat this pizza and get to the bowling. Because I think I can definitely kick your butt at that,” she tells him, grabbing another slice of pizza. He smiles; this day is definitely working. 

***

He’s actually not as good at bowling as Felicity is, but only because she’d weirdly good. But he doesn’t mind losing because it was fun for both of them. Also, she smiled a lot and he likes when she smiles. They stop at the grocery store on the way back to Felicity’s apartment for dinner supplies and wine. 

“Stage four: cooking dinner,” she proclaims as he carries the grocery bags. They buy all the ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread. They also buy three bottles of wine because Felicity insists on it. She claims he might still need the extra alcohol to actually get drunk. He actually isn’t so sure. At Felicity’s apartment, he unpacks the groceries, lining them up on the counter. Felicity wanders around the kitchen, putting the meatballs in the oven and a pot of water on to boil. When she opens the first bottle of red wine, he gets two glasses out of the cabinet.

“Should I just pour the powder mixture into the wine, you think?” he asks her, staring at the bottle of powder Caitlin had given him. Felicity takes it from him and pours just a pinch in his glass.

“I think its best we start with a little and see how it affects you. Plus we still have dinner to eat!” she declares, handing him a full glass of wine. It’s another hour before Felicity pronounces dinner is actually ready to eat. They eat on the couch with the wine. Dinner is delicious; the perfect last meal for a day away from real life. He pours more wine for both of them and adds more of the secret powder to his drink.

“Okay, I do believe you agreed to share about your two men after dinner and wine. So on with it,” he says, waving at her and curling up on the couch. She sighs and takes another drink of her wine.

“It’s not that complicated really. Ray is a nice guy, geeky and attractive with a good heart. He likes me, but he’s not...” she trails off looking at Barry for understanding.

“He’s not Oliver. Nobody is ever going to be Oliver though, Felicity, except Oliver. So what are you going to do about it?” he asks her. She finishes her glass and pours another one.

“Move on. Not move on. I have no idea, Barry. I love Oliver, with all my heart, but I don’t want to love Oliver. Not any more than I want a relationship with Ray. I don’t want to be his go-to girl while he plays superhero for the city. I already have that. I just want something simple and easy. Not that anything in life is actually simple or easy, but a girl can dream.” There are tears in her eyes as she talks. He finishes off his glass and refills in, adding the mixture, while she talks. He wants to share with her, let her know that she’s not alone with all her emotions.

“I love two women,” he blurts out when she finishes speaking. Her eyes go wide at that. “I mean, I don’t think I’m actually in love with either of them like you are with Oliver, but I definitely love Iris and Caitlin. But I can’t be with them. Honestly, I just want them to be happy. And I want to be happy too, so I was trying to date. Except that I’m not very good at dating either.” He takes another swig of wine before continuing. She squeezes his hand and gives him a half-smile. 

“It’s like superheroes can’t just go around dating because their lives are too complicated for that. Or, at least, I can’t. I had to run out on three dates. Three, Felicity, out of four dates! I can’t be anyone’s boyfriend. I can hardly make it through one dinner, let alone a whole relationship. I just felt so doomed. So I ran away. I don’t know how Oliver does it,” he says and drops his head in his hands. Because he’s ashamed of himself, even if he knows Felicity won’t be. She gently pulls his head out of hands and tilts him to look at her. She’s smiling. 

“Oliver doesn’t; he doesn’t do it. He just shuts everyone out. But love, Barry, it’s hard for everyone, even if you don’t moonlight as the city vigilante. For the record, I think that Iris or Caitlin would be the luckiest women on the planet to have a guy like you. But if you can’t have them, and I’m not saying that there will never be a chance, then you’ll find someone new. There will come a girl that can share in your secret and still love you, even if you run out on _every_ dinner. That’s what you deserve,” she tells him softly. He leans in and hugs her.

“You deserve that too, Felicity. Not some guy that just wants you to be his superhero IT sidekick or can’t let you in. So you be patient too,” he tells her, kissing the top of her head. She sighs and pulls back from his arms. 

“Okay. Patience is a virtue. That’s what they say, at least. Although, who is they? I personally think that sex would be a more fun way to pass the time, but that’s not the saying,” she laughs, talking more to herself than to Barry. He huffs though, because it’s a touchy subject, okay?

“More fun for you maybe. Some of us, mainly the ones gifted with super speed, aren’t even sure sex is possible anymore,” he grumbles. Cisco had not made him very confident in that department with his latest “pep talk”. Felicity squeaks and looks at him curiously.

“Wait so, you don’t know if you can at all or have you even tried?” she asks him. He shrugs non-committedly. This is definitely not where he was hoping this talk would go.

“Cisco just said some things after my first date that got me thinking. I haven’t tried yet. Oh god, this is embarrassing,” he whines as she gets up off the couch.

“Well then come on. I happen to know a night club owner. We’re going out. Find some nice lady for you to try with. Plus then I can check in on operations at the Arrow Cave. Lord knows they need me. And, if you don’t find any ladies up to the challenge, we’ll come back here and I’ll help you figure it out myself,” she calls from down the hall as she goes to change. He’s quietly laughing when she says that last part and he nearly chokes. Oh my god.

“Felicity, you cannot say things like that,” he calls back. She pops back down the hall, face beat red.

“Um, I just meant, like I would help you run tests. Or something. I wasn’t offering to have sex with you. I swear. I mean, granted, I just said that sex was fun and then offered to help you figure that issue out. So maybe it sounded like that. Actually, maybe after another bottle of wine I might just offer you that. Oh god, please help me stop talking,” she rambles as her face gets more and more red, all the way to the tips of her ears. As much as he wishes that he was suave superhero, it’s not actually true. He can feel his face heating up took, just as embarrassed as Felicity. Or maybe that powder in his wine was working?

“Okay, clubbing. That’s what I’m going to focus on, not you naked, okay? I’m just gonna change. I’m pretty sure I had a bag with me this morning when I got here. Do you remember where I put it? Oh okay, good, I see it by the door. Oh god, I’m still thinking about you naked. Please go finish changing and we can have more wine and pretend we’re not this awkward. Deal?” he says grabbing his bag. She’s back in her room when he turns around. He sighs deeply and takes another swig of his wine. He’s changed and ready to go before Felicity, even though he was moving at normal human speed. He decides to have some more wine while he waits. She comes out as he’s filling their glasses. And he’s staring again because she looks stunning. She’s wearing a very fitted olive color dress, which seems to shimmer with gold glitter. It’s very low cut and short with an open back. He’s staring open-mouthed at her.

“I take it that this is appropriate, then?” she asks with a smirk. Felicity Smoak is smirking at him. He hands her one of the wine glasses, wordlessly, and nods. Her eyes glint as she laughs at him and he adds more powder to his glass and fills it up again. They finish their glasses quickly, without much talking.

“Better take a taxi,” she remarks, heading for the door. He grabs the small bottle of powder mix and her purse and follows her out the door. 

“Here,” he says handing her the purse. She smiles and links their arms. He feels a little wobbly, so Caitlin’s mixture is most definitely working. 

“Onwards,” she directs them downstairs and outside to the curb. They hail a taxi and direct it towards Verdant. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he gets the feeling that this isn’t the greatest idea they’ve had, but he dismisses it and grins at his friend. She grins back. Screw it, he thinks, they deserve to have fun.

***

Its hours later when he realizes he may have overdid it with the powder stuff. It didn’t really come with a servings guide though. He’s in a supply closet? No, it’s too big to be called a closet, just a supply room then, for the club and it’s dark. He’s in a supply room making out with a very cute brunette. Said very cute brunette was wearing a glittery black skirt and crop top so he was helpless when she led him up to the supply room. She looks vaguely familiar, but he’s certain he’s never met her. It was loud in the club when she started dancing with him so he missed her name. But Felicity had insisted he have a good time, so he’s allowing himself to have a good time.

The thought of Felicity gives him pause. She’d disappeared to the bathroom before the brunette had come up, but he’d caught site of her at the bar later, so she was okay. She’d probably just gone down to the Arrow Cave. Oliver probably “needed” her for something.

He decides to focus his attention back on the brunette. She’s very attractive actually, but she looks younger than him. Probably still in college, if he had to guess. She’d definitely not drunk though, which is what he was really checking for. He would never take advantage of anyone, or any situation. Satisfied that this acceptable, he deepens the kiss and lets his hands roam the brunette’s body. Her legs are firm, toned, as if she works out a lot. She nips at his lip with her teeth, little breathy gasps escaping her lips as she tightens her arms around his neck. 

The door opens and the lights and sounds of the club below flow in. He turns to look in the intruder, but the pretty brunette is already speaking.

“Ollie? What the hell?” she says, and she sounds exasperated. He gets a better look and sees Oliver Queen standing at the door. He does not look happy. Which Barry doesn’t really get, because he’s definitely not making out with Felicity.

“Downstairs. Arrow Cave. Now.” His teeth are gritted, and his eyes are pinched. Clearly, he’s angry. The girl grabs his hand and drags him down the stairs and then farther down into the Arrow Cave. Felicity is sitting on the ground by her computers in yoga pants and a tank top. So she had ditched clubbing to work out apparently?

She looks up when he and the brunette are about five feet from her. Her face is still flush, and she gives him a curious look. 

“How come you’re holding hands with Thea?” she asks, her voice slurred. Thea? As in Thea Queen, Oliver’s elusive younger sister? Uh oh. He drops her hand and slides down to sit next to Felicity on the floor.

“Oh no. I’m gonna be in trouble, aren’t I?” he asks her. The words are barely out of his mouth before Oliver and Diggle descend the stairs. Oliver has his no-nonsense Arrow face on. This is not good. Plus his head still feels fuzzy.

“What were you thinking, Barry? Getting Felicity drunk and then ditching her to make out with my sister?” Oliver shouts. Oh no, shouting is definitely not a good sign.

“Oliverrr,” Felicity slurs at him, “the only person that got Felicity drunk was Felicity. Who also ditched Barry. And Thea is pretty. So Barry has good taste.” She turns to face him and grins. 

“Hey, did you figure out that sex thing? Or am I still gonna have to help you later?” she whispers to him. Or maybe it’s less of a whisper than he thinks because Thea giggles and Oliver growls. 

“Felicity!” Barry sputters, embarrassed as his face turns a deep red. It just might be time to go home. What had Caitlin said about the effects of the powder? He thinks for a moment, trying to remember. And then it comes to him. To counteract the effects, he has to run. Caitlin said the powder would only be effective if he moved at a normal human pace. He hops up, wobbles a little, and then begins running around at superhuman speed. He runs for about five minutes before he stops in front of Felicity. 

“Feel better now, Barry?” Felicity asks giggling. He nods at her.

“Running counteracts the effects. I think I’m done with simulating the effects of drinking,” he tells her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She sighs.

“Did it fix anything?” she asks him. He knows she’s forgotten that anyone else is there with them, because they’ve moved out of her line of sight. 

“For a minute,” he answers honestly, “but mostly, I think, you helped. Having someone to talk to, someone to be there, that helped.” He smiles at her and she hugs him. 

“Well then, happy to help. Now before I go home to sleep until very late tomorrow, I would like to have one last dance,” she declares turning towards her computer to play a song. He hears the opening bars of The Dance by Garth Brooks. He looks at Oliver, gesturing towards Felicity. He moves away as Oliver comes over. Felicity lets out a little squeak as she turns back to find Oliver instead of Barry. He takes her into his arms and gently sways her. 

Barry leans back against the wall next to Diggle, a small smile on his face as he watches them. He can feel Thea move next to him and lace their fingers together. Her hand is warm and nice as the song plays loud in the room.

_Looking back on the memory of_  
The dance we shared beneath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye 

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance, I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance 

_Holding you I held everything_  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say, you know, I might have changed it all 

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance, I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance 

_Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain, but I'd have had to miss the dance_

“Is this our dance Ollie? Are you going to leave me again afterwards? Off to die or work with Malcom Merlyn or anything that means not being with me? I just want to know,” Felicity whispers, looking at Oliver. Barry feels like he’s intruding. Thea tugs on his hand and leads him up the stairs, following Diggle back into the club. It’s late, he realizes, when they come out into the club. The music and strobe lights are off, the dance floor deserted. Thea walks behind the bar, checking a few things, and turns the rest of the lights off in the club. Diggle is already out the door, but he’s stills standing there in the middle of the floor. She turns back towards him.

“You coming?” she asks. He heads towards the door and outside with her. He waits as she locks up and turns towards him. 

“Alright, you gonna to take me home? I want to see this speed in action,” she says with a raised eyebrow. He grins as she gives him her address and scoops her up princess style.

“Okay. Hold on tight. We’re going to be going very fast,” he boasts as she wraps her arms around his neck. He runs, taking the long way, not stopping till they’re outside the door of the loft. He sets her down and she unlocks the door, gesturing for him to come inside. He follows her into the large loft and looks around.

“Wow, this is a really cool space,” he says in awe, looking out the large window. He turns back to her. She smiles indulgently and hands him a glass of cocoa.

“I like it. Ollie and I live here now. He probably won’t be back tonight. I suspect he’ll watch Felicity all night, make sure that she’s okay. So it’s just us,” she smirks at him. And he laughs. He can’t help it. He’s 25 years old and this 20 year old has more game than he does. She rolls her eyes.

“Come on, tell me about yourself,” she says, curling up on the couch with her cocoa and a blanket. He takes a seat on the couch next to her and starts talking. She smiles a lot while he talks, and she asks him lots questions about his job, his life, and his superpowers. It’s nice, he thinks, talking with someone who’s really interested in him. He can’t help if sometimes his eyes linger on her lips or if he really likes the sound of her laugh. He asks her questions in turn and learns about her, which makes him even more interested. She’s fascinating. They talk for hours before he notices her yawn, which reminds him of just how late it is. 

He thinks about sleeping on the couch before she invites him to her bedroom to sleep. And that’s just what they do, sleep. And it’s nicer than he could have imagined, just sleeping with someone else. Her body is warm as he cuddles up next to her and she smells like cinnamon and chocolate. 

***

It’s the sound, or maybe the feel, of vibrating that wakes him up. It has to be late morning; the sun is already high in the sky, he notes, looking through Thea’s tall windows. His arm is curled possessively over her slim waist, and he can feel her breathing is steady. So she’s still sleeping. He fumbles around slowly for his phone, the source of the vibrating. He sees Felicity’s name on the screen, so he slips out of bed and into the hall to take the call without waking Thea.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he says into the phone. He hears a groan and he laughs.

“Don’t talk so loud, Barry. I have a headache. Where are you anyway? I wanted to talk to you, and I couldn’t find you,” she says quietly into the phone. 

“I’m at Thea’s loft. What did you want to talk about?” he responds. 

“Well, I meant in person. Besides, Oliver is sleeping on the couch. Wanna meet me for a coffee run? We could probably be back before the Queens wake up,” she asks him.

“Sure. Five minutes at that cart near your apartment?” he replies, already hunting around for a pencil and paper to leave Thea a note. He finds one on the kitchen counter and scribbles his message down.

“Sounds perfect. See you soon!” The line goes dead as he heads back to Thea’s room to get his jeans and jacket to leave. She’s still lying in bed but her eyes are open when he comes in.

“Oh, I was just leaving you a note. I’m going to go get some coffee with Felicity. Did you want me to bring something back, since you’re awake?” he asks her, putting his jacket on and stashing his phone in his pocket. She gives him a sleepy smile.

“Can you get me a cinnamon crunch bagel and caffé mocha?” she asks. He nods and heads towards the door. “You’re the best. Tell Felicity I said hi! And don’t forget to get all the juicy details of last night!” she hollers at him as he descends the stairs. He laughs and breezes out the loft door.

Felicity has on large dark sunglasses and her pajamas when he gets to the coffee cart. He gives the man working the window his and Thea’s order and then turns to look at Felicity. He raises his eyebrows at her.

“Well? Are you going to spill? What happened with Ollie?” he asks, unable to wait any longer. She sighs.

“I drunkenly told him that I loved him. How do you think that went?” she replies. He grimaces.

“Well, it could have ended with him declaring his love?” He has high hopes that Oliver isn’t that much of an idiot.

“He already did that, Barry. That wasn’t the problem. It was the whole ‘I don’t deserve to be with you and it’s too dangerous’ that was the issue, which is probably still the issue. All he did last night was take care of me, kiss me on the forehead, and insist we talk about it when I was sober. He’s a gentlemen and a pain in my ass. Which is why I called you? What do I say when he wakes up?” She really doesn’t know what to do, he realizes. He takes his order from the window attendant, and they move down the street to an empty bench. She slumps down on it, and he sits next to her.

“Tell him everything you want to tell him, and I mean everything. And then make him respond. Have a real conversation about your feelings and his feelings. You guys are good for each other. You just have to put everything out there. The rest is up to him. Now hurry on back before he wakes up and freaks out because you’re missing.” He pokes at her side. She wiggles around a little and then gets up and starts walking. Pausing, she turns back to him.

“Don’t think this means you’re off the hook about talking about Thea, mister! I want to know everything,” she waggles her finger at him. He gives her a grin and then is gone before she can blink.

Back in the loft, he totes the bagel and coffee up to Thea’s room. She’s sitting in bed now, watching CBS News Sunday Morning show. He hands her the requested coffee and bagel as he kicks off his shoes and hops on the bed beside her. She turns to him expectantly.

“Status pending,” he jokes with a grin. “They’re gonna talk, and hopefully figure something out.” He hears a beep and checks the new message on his phone. He sighs. It’s from Cisco.

“What’s up?” she asks between bites of her bagel. 

“Gotta head back to Central City today. Cisco has something I need to check on,” he tells her. Not that he particularly wants to leave Starling City yet. He’s enjoying himself, but the duties of a superhero don’t take vacations apparently. She looks at him questioningly.

“Would it be okay if I, maybe, went with you? I’ve never really been to Central City. And I could definitely use a break. It’s just, I’m a little overwhelmed here lately, and maybe it would be nice to just breathe for a little while.” She’s nervous and looking down as she talks, so maybe she misses the smile on his face. She’s sweet and kind and he definitely wouldn’t mind having her around.

“What? That’s the best idea. You can totally come. Did you want to take the train or a car or plane or something?” he responds enthusiastically. She looks up and stops fidgeting, a smile taking over her face.

“You think you could just run us there? Because that was definitely really cool last night,” she says with a laugh. He likes her laugh. He likes that her smiles lights up her whole face. He likes that she smells like cinnamon and watches CBS Sunday Morning. He likes that she could probably kick his butt if he wasn’t so fast. He likes that her life hasn’t made her so closed off that she doesn’t try new things. Actually, he just likes her in general. He grins back at her.

“Oh, I can totally run! That’s definitely more fun than a train or car or plane! Okay, pack a bag and we can head out,” he replies. She’s already out of bed and packing though. It doesn’t take long and they’re headed downstairs. She leaves a note for Ollie on the table and locks the door once they’re outside the loft.

“Ready?” he asks as he picks her and the bag up. She nods at him and smiles. And as he runs back to Central City with a pretty brunette in his arms, he thinks, maybe, he’s not so bad with women after all.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥
> 
> Also, feel free to leave any comments! I really love when people do that!


End file.
